Snow Day at Hidden Leaf!
by Umino Akeme
Summary: Snow day at Hidden Leaf! My best friend wrote this, so I put it how she wrote it.
1. Play time!

**Snow Day at Hidden Leaf**

**Summary:** Snow day at Hidden Leaf Village. I wrote it just as my friend did.

**Part I**

Naruto: SASUKE!! WAKE UP!

Sasuke: Ahhhhhhhhh! What do you want?!?

Naruto: It's snowing! It's snowing! IT'S SNOWING! BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: Good for it! Now go away!

Naruto: But… don't you want to play in the snow?

Sasuke: … AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Play…in the snow? Do you think I'm that immature?

Naruto: Um…well…yeah…

Sasuke: …..Go away.

Naruto: Fine leaves

Sasuke: (thinking) Finally. Now I can get some sleep… not that I stayed up until 3:00am… heh heh.

**Part II**

Sakura: I am going to build you, snowman. And you're name shall be squishy and you shall be mine! Naruto throws a snowball Ahhh-!! Grrr… NARUTO!!!

Naruto: Ha ha ha-ha! gets pelted with snowballs Ahh!! Pff! Bleh! Oof!

Kakashi: Heh heh.

Sasuke: But Kakashi-sensei, why do I have to wake up?

Kakashi: Because it's snowing.

Sasuke: Augh! I really don't care!! gets pelted with snowballs thrown by Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi Ahh!! Brrr! You're freezing me to death!!

Naruto: It's just a snowball… hit by snowball Oof.

Sasuke: Hmph.

Naruto: Oh, you're gonna get it!! Kakashi and Sakura pelt Naruto and Sasuke with snowballs

Sasuke: Mrrf.

Naruto: Brushes off snow ATTACK!!!

Sakura: Sasuke? Hello-? Hmm… Puts coal eyes, mouth, and carrot nose on Sasuke There! Squishy!! Yay! squee!

**Part III**

Sasuke: Melts snow Brrr….

Naruto: Heee heee!! That's was fun! Believe it!!

Sakura: Aww… my squishy melted…

Sasuke: Shut up Sakura!

Kakashi: Ramen?

Naruto: GASP! RAMEN!! grabs Ramen Yum!!

Sasuke: Why do you get so happy about ramen?

Naruto: 'Cause it's good.

Sasuke: You're the only person I know that's eats ramen because it's good.

**Part IV**

Sakura: You know, we haven't learned a thing all day Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Yes you did. You learned…uh…snowball justu-?

Sasuke: I'm not sure if "snowball justu" could be quite useful… you only use it if it snowed…

Naruto: Well, what if it let you make a snowball without snow? You know, just having it materialize in your hand?

Sasuke: You have a point…

**Part V**

Naruto: Yay! Big hill! Believe it!!

Sasuke: You're so simple Naruto…

Sakura: What, can you find a bigger hill?

Sasuke: Yeah, over there.

Naruto: Wow.

Sakura: That's BIG hill!!

Naruto: Must…sled…down…HILL!!!

5 minuets and 3 broken sleds later…

Kakashi: Oh my god…Naruto? Sasuke? Sakura? Why are you stuck in the snow bank?

Sakura: That…

Sasuke: …Was…

Naruto: …AWESOME!!!

Kakashi: …


	2. Work time!

**Part VI**

Kakashi: Ok, you three have been playing all day, so now you have to work.

Naruto: Awwww!!

Sakura: Shoveling snow right?

Kakashi smiles and hands them shovels

Naruto: Sasuke is lucky. He can burn the snow.

Sasuke: Melts large snow mound heh heh!

Sakura: Yeah. No fair Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Sure it is.

Sakura: NO, IT'S NOT FAIR!!

Sasuke: It's all fun and games until I have to learn to treat 3rd-degree burns.

**Part VII**

Kakashi: Naruto, what are you doing?

Naruto: Making snow cones…

Kakashi: With snow and what?

Naruto: Um…juice?

Meanwhile…

Guard: Keep working!!

Sasuke: Grrr…Naruto!

Sakura: Can't…keep…squishing…berries…must…take…break!!

Guard whips Sakura

Sakura: NYAAAH!!

**Part VIII**

Naruto: OK guys, NOT funny!

Sasuke: Oh, yes it is!!

Sasuke sets Naruto on fire

Naruto: Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhh!

EXPLODE

Naruto: You suck

Sasuke sweeps up Naruto's ashes

Naruto: Wait, what are you doing?

Sasuke spreads ashes into river

Naruto: OMG!! NOOOoooOOO!

Sasuke: Hasta la Vista.

**Part IX**

Sakura: SNOWMEN!! Mine looks like Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto: I made Iruka!

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Is that a snowman version of you brother?

Sasuke destroys Itachi snowman

**Part X**

Naruto: Marshmallows!!

Sasuke: Yeah and I don't have to roast them!

Sakura: What was the point of this story?

Kakashi: I don't know, but it was written by someone who was very bored!

Naruto: Wow.

Sasuke: You mean…this is all a story? It isn't real?

Kakashi: Nope.

Sasuke: Oh sh-

snow falls on Sasuke

Sasuke: Mrrf.

-- owari -


End file.
